Something wicca this way left
by herson
Summary: What happens to Prue and Phoebe when Piper dies in the chapter "All the hell breaks loose"? What will happen with the new power of three? This is Charmed series, but with Piper dying instead of Prue. Please send reviews!
1. Something Wicca This Way Left

He offers you a deal, he will return the time If you stay… here… -Cole added-

Huh? Is he crazy I mean we are on a hurry but… -the white lighter comented pretty confused-

Why does he believe that I could accept an offer of that type? –Phoebe was kind of scared-

Cole looked at the floor while he doubted how he could say something like that to Phoebe

-Because is the only way to bring one of your sisters back to life

-Wh-what? –Phoebe was pretty surprised and scared-

-Is a trick, that's not true –Leo was trying to calm things down-

-Is the true…

They noticed that Cole was not joking

Meanwhile Prue was battling the army at the hospital, she closed the door and then Leo orbed there

-Leo they killed her…

Prue was talking about Piper, Leo get near to his died wife and he started to cry, then he kissed her

- I can't believe this… I am so sorry…

- Are you able to solve this or not?

- I don't know, the source… he…

-Get me there

Prue was very serious about that, so Leo took her of a hand and both of them orbed to the hell, both of them appeared there behind of Phoebe and Cole, Phoebe was really scared about that notice, then she turned back and saw Prue and Leo

-P-piper?

Prue looked at her Little sister, she felt too responsible for what happened to Piper

-Phoebe… -she hugged her- I suck as a big sister, I-I… I wasn't able to protect her… All of this is my fault, if I wouldn't ask her for look at Shax at the street, we won't have to deal with all this mess

-Honey –Phoebe tried to make her feel better- It's not your fault, you were just trying to protect your innocent

-Y-yes but now… without Piper…

Then the source got into the room, so Leo hided very quick

-YOU! –Prue was mad-

-Fighting with me without the power of three will just kill yourself, I though you were smarter Prue

-WHAT-DO-YOU-WANT? –Prue was about to explode-

-I'm offering you a deal charmed one… Return the time If you stay here

-Me? –Prue was kind of surprised-

-But I though that… -Phoebe was confused-

-Ok, I'll stay here with you, but… Will returning in the time will affect us here?

-Yes, it will –the source explained-

Cole was confused about that, he though that returning in the time wouldn't affect them if they were at the hell

-So? –the source asked Prue-

Prue moved her hair with her hand, while she was watching Phoebe and Leo, both of them were very freaked out.

-But then the story will repeat over and over again… -Phoebe added while she was looking at Prue-

-You once were immune to tempus power right? –The source made Phoebe remind when they fought Rodriguez and Tempus- Because of your premonition, explain Prue and Piper all of this, the deal… And everything, and make Prue come to me just as he is promising it.

Prue felt really bad because she couldn't bring back to Piper by herself, it was just the same that with Andy, Phoebe immediately noticed that

-Prue… honey –she hugged here-

-Why is this so hard Phoebe?

-Deal? –the source asked Prue-

Prue make him understand that it was a deal with her head, so the source got out of the room and went to Tempus

-You know what to do

The source commanded Tempus to do his job, and the source make his part of the deal, the time returned until Shax was about to deo his first attack, but returning in the time didn't affect in the hell as he said Prue and Phoebe, but for Piper things looked pretty well 'cause a low level demon with the morphing power was there pretending to be Prue, then Shax attacked leaving Piper, the doctor and the fake Prue really injured, the things at the hell were getting tense

-What is the source waiting for getting back in the time? –prue was mad because she couldn't do anything, she hated to don't do the things my herself and depend on others, she was walking from left to right-

-I don't know, maybe he is looking for Tempus –Phoebe trying to calm her down with their words-

-Cole –Leo looked at him- Are you sure that bringing the time will affect us here too?

Cole face turned almost white, then Prue looked at him, Phoebe also was waiting for an answer

-Cole answer him –Phobe said with her hands in her mouth-

-The thing is that… no, it won't affect us here…

That notice terrified Prue and Phoebe

-What? So he fooled me? –Prue got near to Cole –

-He fooled us… -Phoebe said a little confused, then she looked at the floor-

-I don't matter what he is! I will go with him and I- -Prue said that while she was walking outside the room-

-Prue calm down, you don't have the power of three, he will destroy you in a minute… -Leo looked at Cole- So the time maybe is already… -he asked with a strange look-

-Yes, maybe Piper is already in the house

-Leo orb us there… -Prue felt a lot of horror, but she knew that she couldn't crack under the pressure in front of Phoebe-

Leo took Phoebe and Prue and the three of them orbed to the Charmed ones house, the house was destroyed because of Shax attack, the looked in the house and they found Piper and another Prue unconscious on the floor, there were blood everywhere and the doctor was also blooding at the window, Leo immediately tried to heal Piper.

-Leo what's going on? –Prue asked a little horrorized-

-I-is she already…? –Pain in Phoebe's face was very expressive-

-Leo couldn't talk, the tears were sprouting from his eyes- She is gone… -Leo bent his head while he was looking at the blood sprouting from his wife body-

Prue got really freaked out this time and she got down with him

-Hear me well Leo, because I will only tell you this one time, you will heal my sister, Did you hear me! –Prue made emphasis with her hands-

-I can't Prue, I lost Piper, look at her, she is not even blooding anymore… -he was showing her with her finger-

Prue was about to send Leo flying in the air with here Telekinesis

-Prue –phoebe tried to calm her down by putting her hand on Prue's shoulder-

-Don't tell me to calm down Phoebe, I swore that I will protect my sisters no matter what…

Phoebe bend beside to Prue

-Honey… it's not your fault, p-people just go… and… you are not the superwoman prue, you can't take the responsibility of everything –phoebe hugged prue-

Phoebe beckoned Leo for leave, so he orbed and Phoebe stayed there with Prue

-I can't believe this… I will… I will fix this…

Prue went, upstairs, to the attic to look for the book of shadows, Phoebe went right behind her

-Prue what are you going to do? –Phoebe asked while she was going upstairs-

**A/N: Please tell me what you think about this, this is just like an introduction to the main story, that's why I was too lazy at the chapter, but I wil make them better, if you have any suggestions please let me know and make me some reviews! If you want me to keep writing this send some reviews! x'D And actually I was going to kill Phoebe instead of Piper, but since almost everyone is making it I decided to kill Piper this time :F**


	2. Charmed Again Pt I

Prue was at the attic making a spell; she collected the supplies and dropped them in a silver bowl. She picked up the athame from the table and Prue began to chant.

_"Power of the witches' rise._

_Course unseen across the skies, _

_Come to us, we call you near. _

_Come to us and settle here." _

Prue sliced her finger. As she let her blood run into the bowl she finished the spell.

_"Blood to blood, I summon thee. _

_Blood to blood return to me." _

Prue finished the spell, but nothing seems to happen, then she put her hands on her face and looked down, she was really disappointed, and she was starting to ask herself "Is Piper really gone?" then she heard a voice.

-Prue? –Someone was approaching-

-Suddenly she looked forward, she seemed too hopeful- Piper? –She was hoping to hear the middle sister of the power of three-

Prue got really disappointed when she saw Phoebe getting into the attic, her baby sister went to her and saw all the spell stuff

-Is this blood? –She cleaned it up with a cloth-

-Phoebe… I just don't get why we can't fix this, Why does my magic can't return Piper? We've been through the death sometimes ago, I don't get why this time is different. –Prue was really confused by the way she talked, she closed the book of shadows, and she put her hand on her forehead for cleaning it, then she looked Phoebe at the eye-

-Phoebe was still cleaning- because Leo can't bring deaths back to life Prue –she explained-

No, not that kind of magic, we returned in the time sometimes for saving each other, we went to the future once! And she was there! She had a daughter! And she is gone! –Prue felt really helpless-

Phoebe took her older sister, and helped her to stand up

-Prue… honey… we just lost Piper, how could I make you understand? -Phoebe was trying to give Prue some life lessons- you've tried with all your magic all the night for make her return… but she does not arrive… she left… come here

Both sisters hugged each other

-I just… pray to God for not taking you away from me too…

Prue was sobbing

-Come on Prue, we have to rest… Piper won't like that we both won't be pretty at her funeral

Prue sob, Phoebe take her from her left hand and take her out of the attic, while them were going downstairs a photography of Patty and her white lighter started to shine, but any of them noticed it.

At the next day a girl was at her office, she looked just as Patty, but she had a dark browned hair, she was in an office working at her PC.

-Printing –she went to look for her documents for deliver them to the boss- ¿? What is… this…? –On her hands she had another document, it talked about the "P3" club owner and her death-

-Paige what is this? –Her boss was looking also at the document-

-S-sorry, I have to leave… -she walked out of the place-

-Paige? Where are you going? Paige! PAIGE!

But she just kept walking without any apparent direction

Meanwhile at the Haliwell's house

-Why you didn't warn us?

Phoebe was having a discussion with Cole

-Because… Phoebe… you should know, the hell is… really weird, I just… don't know, the source has him assassins after me, and I just… knew that if I warned you and Prue he would kill you, and I know that you are mad, but…

Cole and Phoebe were talking at Phoebe's room, she was sitted on her bed, and Cole was explaining walking from right to left, while Phoebe was watching him.

-WHAT?

-Phoebe, I know you're angry, but… You'll have to understand me…

-No, Cole I am not angry, I am mad! REALLY MAD! You saved me, because I am the girl you're dating, and you should of save her, because she was more powerful, she was… the best… -Phoebe began to mourn- You should of… you should… -she hugged Cole- Cole… why is this so hard?

-The life is really though Phoebe –he was trying to make her feel better-

-Please Cole promise me that you'll never left me…

-I promise Phoebe…

Prue knocked the door of Phoebe's room

-Get in… -Phoebe cleaned the tears from her face-

-I should go now; you need to be alone-Cole got out of the room-

-Prue walked to Phoebe- Do you know where's Leo? -she sitted on the bed- I haven't watch it in all the morning, and Shax is still alive, I won't let the demon who killed my sister cause any more pain…-she looked at Phoebe's eyes-

-No, Prue, I haven't but he told me that he's not going to come…

-What? Maybe he is not my sister's husband, but he is still my lite whiter –she looked to the sailing- LEO! LEO!

Leo got into the room by the door; he seemed to be very sad

-Look, he is already here… -Phoebe added while she watched him got into the room-

-Leo, I need to know where is Shax, or who is he looking for now, any… -she helped her to express with her hands and her head- suggestions

-No, the elders don't have any news about him, but even if you find it Prue, maybe this time your powers won't be enogh for kill him-he explained-

-The last time Piper and I defeated him, if memory serves… We didn't need the power of three

-Yes Prue, but—

-We are still powerful witches aren't we?-looking around for Phoebe-

Cole got into the room and he got near to Prue

-Yes but you are no more the charmed ones…

-So…? Are you telling us –Phoebe stand up and get into the conversation- that if a demon attack us we won't be able to stop him?

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other

-Leo please… tell the elders that they just killed their precious witches, because they let this to happen!-Prue seemed to be really freaked out, specially because she couldn't be able to stop Shax and obviously because of charmed death-

Then Victor went into Phoebe's room

-It's the hour…

Phoebe and Prue left the room, at Piper's funeral the ceremony was for filled as a normal ceremony, Prue was beside Leo, and Phoebe beside Cole, Prue was thinking in a bunch of things, and Phoebe was crying at Cole's shoulders… After the ceremonies Phoebe and Prue were receiving apologizes from their family and Piper's coworkers and friends. Then the girl that was at the office came to Prue, when them shacked their hands Prue got her really familiar, it was like looking at her mother, but dark haired.

-Where did you meet Piper? –Prue asked while shaking hands-

-You know… from… somewhere… I went to her club sometimes… it's fabulous…-she explained-

-Anything else?

-Nope, sorry…

-Easy on her Prue -Phobe approached- Please excuse us, we are just… a litt—

-I know, this is though; life is though, isn't it?

Prue and Phoebe couldn't stop of watching that girl even with an earthquake or a demon attack, Paige shacked Phoebe's hand, and Phoebe saw Shax attacking her, but it was a lot of energy on that premonition, enough for throwing Phoebe to the floor, Paige looked at her falling and screaming, so she got freaked out and she left the room as quick as she could

-What's going on? -Cole asked while helping Phoebe to get up-

-I-I saw him! -Phoebe said that pretty afraid-

-What did you saw? -The white lighter told-

-Th-the demon… that killed Piper, he killed that girl…-she was pointing at Paige with her finger-

-Are you sure it was him phoebe? -Prue asked looking at her-

-I wouldn't forget that face Prue, of the demon that killed my sister-Phoebe took Prue's hand so she could get up-

-We have to stop him, I won't let any demon hurt anyone else or causes more pain, specially the demon who killed my sister, Phoebe –she looked at her- We'll go for the book and—

-Prue I though that I already explained it to you, you don't have the power to beat Shax, you're still powerful Prue, but you don't have the power of three, no more power of three and no more elevated power's because of your "Charmed one condition"

The silence reigned for a moment

-Piper and Prue did it… -Phoebe added-

-Maybe the three of you didn't make it together Phoebe, but… when Piper was still alive you were the Charmed ones even when you were not together… -Cole added while he was approaching to Phoebe-

Prue looked at the sailing and she put her hands at her mouth

-Leo… hear me, you will go with the elders, and no matter what you think, you will ask him if there's another way to kill this demon, ok? Of course as soon as my sister's funeral get over.

Meanwhile at the Haliwell's house Prue was at the attic with Phoebe

-What are we exactly going to do Prue?

-We have summoned spirits so many times ago, right? So we will… summon Piper even if she doesn't want to be summoned –She was preparing the ritual for summon spirit's, she was still wearing a beautiful dark dress-No more good and stupid Prue I wanna talk to my sister, and I will talk with her, at least you owe me that. Ok, now Phoebe –She approached to the book of shadows- Give more power to this please…

Prue and Phoebe took from the hand and chanted a spell

"_H__ear these words, hear my cry_

_S__pirit from the, other side_

_C__ome to me, I summon thee_

_C__ross now the __G__reat __D__ivide…"_

After shinning orbs they saw her grandma

-Grams…-Phoebe told a little disappointed-

Her grandmother looked at them

-Girls how is it going?

-How is it going? … Was that a joke? -Prue told her, she was getting a little frustrated-

-A really bad joke-Phoebe accorded-

-Well…-Her grandma fog- how are you taking it?

Her grandmother knew exactly how they should be feeling, but they need to understood the current situation

-I was with Piper…

-How is she? -Prue immediately asked-

-Your mother and I helped her with this…

-Yes grams but how is she? -Phoebe was trying to receive an answer-

-You can't… know anything about her

-What? – Prue told a little freaked out-

-Because knowing of Piper and talk with her wouldn't let you to continue with her life, thing what will make her still alive for you…

-Grams… What destiny? -Phoebe was trying to be realistic- we have no more power of three and we don't know what to do now…

-You'll have to figure it out…

She vanished in the same way that she arrived, and Cole got into the attic

-Darryl is looking at you

Both of them looked at each other, so they went downstairs, then they saw Darryl with an inspector

-Hello Ms. Haliwell -he shacked Prue's and Phoebe's hand-

-What happened inspector? -Prue asked, because any of the sister's knew him from anywhere-

-I know that this is though, but I will help you-The inspector gave Prue an identification card- we will destroy that beast that killed your sister

-Uhm…

Phoebe looked down

-It was… something that I said? -The inspector looked a little responsible-

-No… just… the… word "beast" it was-

-We need to talk

The inspector was about to go to the main room for talking with Phoebe and Prue; both of them didn't know what to do or what to say, until Darryl saved them from the inspector by taking him from his arm.

-But not now…

The inspector felt really imprudent

-Yes, you're right-she got a little shy about it-

Phoebe and Prue went for talk to Cole about the demon and the way they will follow for destroy the demon, or at least for save her.

-Cole, did you got some information for us? -She was looking at him, her eyes, reflected some pain-

-It looks like… you can't beat him just both of you, you should need Piper for it…-he looked down- and he will come after you also…

-Well so we will have to go after him, before he comes after us, any… suggestions? -Prue looked at Phoebe, Cole and Leo- nope? Ok we are going

-Prue… Are you sure about this? I mean we… you… uhm… we don't have enough power for beating Shax

-Yes Phoebe b-but what am I supposed to do? If… I just... I suck as a big sister… Y-you stay here Phoebe… with Leo, be safe, Cole let's get moving-Cole took Leo, and they approached to the exit-

-Prue… I will go with you

-No Phoebe, you won't, you will stay here with Leo, if anything happens he could heal you or something besides-

-Besides what Prue? I was as sister of Piper as you are! I am as sad as you because she left, and I j-just don't know why are you telling me to-

-Because I-DON'T-WANNA-LOSE-YOU-Prue's face expressed a lot of emotion-

not another sister, I-I couldn't I am not strong enough… Now please Phoebe tell me… where did Shax attacked?

Suddenly Prue and Cole were looking for that girl at the sailing where is supposed to take place Shax's attack

-Is this the right place?

Phoebe and Leo orbed there, while orbing Phoebe told, "Yes, it is"

-Phoebe?

Prue looked back and they were both of them, at the sailing

-Phoebe I though that I explained you why I didn't want you to come

-Yes Prue, but you have to understand me… I don't want to loose another big sister without me doing something

Cole called their attention and both of them looked for the building next to them; there was that girl with her boyfriend

-There she is… Just as in my premonition, now Shax is supposed to…

Then a powerful tornado arrived from the skies; that wind punched her boyfriend and left him unconscious, it was approaching to Paige, when the tornado was about to hit her Prue screamed "LOOK OUT!" Paige shielded herself with her arms, and she suddenly disappeared as a white lighter, that thing made everybody there really surprised

-Did she?-Prue looked at leo-

-Phobe called Prue attention- P-prue!

Shax was about to attack Paige with an energy ball. So Prue and Phoebe walked near from another sailing with a piece of paper, and started to chant for protecting their innocent.

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell."_

Shax disappeared in a scream of pain; it seemed to dissolve between the airs.

-Damn! It didn't work-Prue told for herself-

Before they noticed Paige was no longer at the sailing, she got into that building again, and she arrived to the street

-Th-those girls… they were pretty familiar for me, as if I were looking at myself at the mirror, they saved me from that thing… -she looked around- I-I have to follow them, I don't know why, but I fell as if I were connected to them…-she started to walk-

Later at the Haliwell's house

-Well Leo, no matter if you believe it or not, but you saw it!-Prue was explaining him at the kitchen-

-Yes Prue, you're right, but there is no way that she is a white lighter without even knowing it. Or the elders maybe…-he orbed-

-What is going on?-Prue asked looking at the orbs-

-Cole you should go now, this is our problem, and as you saw we don't have enough power even for protecting ourselves… so…

-I will look for information about that girl at the hell-Cole blinded-

Phoebe and Prue looked at each other, the Prue gave Phoebe a cup with a small amount of liquid

-Here, tea, it should help you

-Thanks…-Phoebe looked around as if she were looking for something- it seems like a lie, right? As if she never left

-Yes, it does… What are we going to do with the club?

-M-maybe sell it…

-Unless we would want to continue administrating it

As soon as Prue put that idea on Phoebe's head she immediately answered with a dry "No". Prue took Phoebes hand and bothe of them looked each other at the eyes, they were trying to win some forces, they couldn't believe that Piper was really gone

-If we are together, we will be always safe

Then Leo orbed there, and one second after Cole get there too, both of them explained that anyone has any idea about that girl, the only information was that the source believe that she could integrate Prue and Phoebe for make the power of three, they were thinking about a lot of things, about Piper and about everything, this new girl, her strange power for orbing, and suddenly Phoebe got an idea

-I know who to ask about her-she went upstairs and everyone else followed her-

"_H__ear these words, hear my cry_

_S__pirit from the, other side_

_C__ome to me, I summon thee_

_C__ross now the __G__reat __D__ivide…"_

Prue and Phoebe called their grandmother, as soon as she watched her face she knew exactly of what they wanted to talk about, it was about her lost sister.

-What is going on? -Her grandma talked as if she didn't know anything-

-You should know of what we want to talk about grams -Prue demanded-

-I-I-I swear, I have no idea…

-You were bad at lying when you were still alive grandma, and now… -everyone waited for an answer- you are worst -Phoebe told her-

-Anyway… I won't tell you anything… I swore to be in silence…

-Silence?-Prue told with a "don't be ridiculous" face- From who?

"From me"

After a shine Patty appeared

-From me…

After the Patty appearance everyone put a lot of attention to her and her explication about that girl.

Darryl and the inspector Rodriguez got into the house, without advising someone, both of them were about to get upstairs, until Darryl tried to calm him down

-What do you think you're going to find?

-Do you really expect that I will believe that you don't actually know? -he pointed upstairs with his lamp- now follow me, and be quiet

At the attic

-Th-this girl… you know… she… is my…-she had a nervous laugh, but Prue and Phoebe were not in a mood for laughing- a years ago you believed that mommy got… must a little fat, but not, you know before…-she didn't want to say that name, but she had to- Piper & Leo

At the moment that Patty said "Piper" Prue and Phoebe looked at the floor, along with Leo

-It was not only forbidden, it was unthinkable to believe that one witch and one white lighter could be a couple, and more unthinkable the idea of both of them having a son, well… in this case a daughter…

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other with a pretty surprised face, they have been through a lot of things in their lives, but nothing like that.

-So… you're telling us… that… she is… my-

-Our-Prue interrupted Phoebe-

-Our sister…?

-Yes she is… -she think a little about the father's situation- well… at least from my part she should be, she must be a witch, a charmed one, that girl, but she won't have her powers, and you won't bring back the charmed one's until she get's here, at this house, with you two, sisters… The three of you, Charmed one's, my baby-

She was about to tell "babies" until the inspector Rodriguez opened the door of the attic

-What-the-hell?

His face expressed horror, after a few seconds everyone got shocked because of his appearance, but no one was as shocked as he was, all that white candles drawing a circle in the floor, the spirits, Prue and Phoebe with the book, and Leo with Cole watching everything, it looked like a weird ritual.

-D-darryl… please…-Prue pointed at the inspector-

-He is from the FBI Prue… with an order for getting here…

-And believe me -he pointed everyone with his lamp and his gun- I always suspected from other life, that there was something else, and… I have seen so many horrible things in my work, but like this… this home is so weird-he reacted- and one prove of that is all the people that were killed here!

Cole walked to him and he took his gun and pointed to him

-No, no, no, no, no! Don't move -he was pretty sure of himself- or I will shoot

-Try it -Prue and Cole told at the same time-

-Leo took Cole from his arm- Cole…

Phoebe approached to Prue

-Easy Prue, we don't need more trouble

-I will catch you doing something supernatural, and I will send you to jail

-Excellent mister, you catch us, now what are you going to do to us? Kill us?-Penny told with a lot of sarcasm-

-Not everyone is died here grams -Phoebe reminded her by looking at her- Excellent time to reveal your secret guys -referring to Cole and Leo-

-Wait a minute! Are you telling that -Prue pointed at herself- we-

-I am just starting to tell it lady, I will put this place under constant vigilance, and I will-

Darryl knocked him with his gun

-You have been through a lot today…-Darryl added-

Phoebe went to him

-Ok, now Darryl please leave, we don't want you at any trouble for this, this is our problem…

-Fine, but if you need me you know where to find me -he told as he went out-

-This doesn't solve your problem -Cole told to Phoebe- sometime he will wake up

Patty and Penny looked at him

-Oh, come on -Penny told Phoebe- you know what to do, send him anywhere, you know… somewhere far, really far, hear so many witches here need to do something to him, send him anywhere, far… Make him leave -Patty gave signals to Phoebe to do it-

-Uhm… well… ehm…

She started to chant

"_Pick the spirits… and make them get…_

_Together,_

_And… make them take him… to…_

_Timbuktu…"_

He disappeared after a shining light

-Wow… Timbuktu, you just send him to TIMBUKTU -Prue was really surprised- how did you think in someplace like that?

-What? It was the first place that I though not really near from here…

-No problem-Cole told- I'll look for him -he disappeared-

After he disappeared Prue and Phoebe turned back to Patty and Penny, for keep talking about this girl

-Anyway -Prue told, and she got mad- you can't arrive this day, on Piper's funeral and tell something like "Oh god… really… by the way, you have another sister", especially not to day, not this day!

Prue didn't stop of staring at them, with that face of " I will kill you"

-Well, as a conclusion… I know that you're mad, but… think about this, everything happens for a reason, so… loosing Piper, meeting this girl, your sister, it's your destiny, be mad at it, cry for it, but do not deny it or it will consume you…

-Come on Patty -Penny told her and took her from her hand- the rest is their problem

Both of them disappeared after some balls of light, Prue and Phoebe were mad at it, so they went downstairs and Leo was explaining something's

-Technically I can't feel her, because she is still not a charmed one, If we only could get to that church and…

-Ok, this is hilarious, but I am doing this only for helping her, I am not interested of being a Charmed one… anymore…-Prue was telling until she saw Paige-

Paige got a little embarrassed, and she looked at them

-Sorry, the door was opened, and… I just… sorry I knew I shouldn't come -she was about to get out of the house, until Phoebe went to her-

-No, no, no, no, no, come here, here you're welcome… My name is Phoebe, and she is my sister Prue -she took Paige to Prue so they could meet each other-

-Hi, my name is Prue…

-I know, I once saw your photos, they are fabulous… and my name… is… my name is Paige

-Another with "P", just imagine that -Phoebe told at Prue's ear-

-It's nice to meet you

As soon as Prue and Paige shacked each others hand, and Phoebe was between them, the candle started to bright, and to shake a little, the three sisters looked up for watch all that light in the house, Phoebe looked at Prue, Phoebe's face was telling her "It seems that we are still charmed ones", Paige moved her hair with her hand, and suddenly she got back from Prue.

-Wh-what does that means? -Paige told while looking the candle, because as soon as she got back it stopped to shine-

-I believe that it means that you should be here -Leo told her pretty secure that this was the new power of three-

Suddenly Shax got into the house, throwing the three sisters under a table, he was ready to attack, with that really proud face, he was about to shot, when Leo stopped him, while he told them "Go upstairs". Prue and Phoebe immediately took Paige to the attic

-Paige was really scared- where are we going? What is that thing? -She followed Prue and Phoebe to the Book of Shadows-

-I'll personally explain you later…-Prue warranted while she was looking for the spell, when she found it she pointed at it for Paige- For now… just chant this thing with us

-What are you guys witches? -Paige was a little curious-

-Yes, and you too-Phoebe told her- or at least I hope so

-We are about to figure it out -Prue told while seeing Shax getting into the attic-

Shax got into the attic, with that horrible smile in his face, he prepared to attack the charmed ones, but the three of them started to chant the spell, Prue and Phoebe started to chant, and Paige just right behind them

"_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell."_

Shax exploded behind that spell

-This isn't over… Shax was only the warning…-Phoebe looked at Prue-

-We'll have to go for the source

-Source? -Paige looked at them while making some few steps behind- the source of what?

-From every single evil… -Prue was pretty serious to Paige-

-What did you make to me? -Paige was a little mad and confused; those mixed emotions didn't let her think, so she ran out of the house-

-Paige where are you going? -Prue was right behind her-

-Paige, Paige! -Phoebe followed Prue-

**A/N: So tell me what you think about this, If you have any petition, or if you like this or not let me know with reviews please, if you want me to keep writing this please send me some reviews :D**


End file.
